Loosing a Second Chance?
by AnnW.27
Summary: Judy y Nick tienen problemas en su nueva relación amorosa, gracias al ascenso de la coneja. ¿Pero que pasa cuando Judy intenta arreglar las cosas y se interponen terceros individuos?


Este es mi primer fanfic de Zootopia, espero que les guste c:

Loosing a Second Chance

(Judy POV)

Una vez que aterrizamos en el Aeropuerto de Zootopia y nos permitieron salir del avión, me adelante con rapidez hacia aquella central de cargadores de teléfono que se encontraban en el área de espera. Ya eran pasadas de las 9:00 p.m. y me había quedado sin batería desde hace horas atrás y había perdido el cargador, lo cual significaba que no pude avisarle a Nick que iba llegar extremadamente tarde porque nos retrasaron el vuelo, lo cual significaba que probablemente seguía esperándome en aquel restaurante que ya había reservado desde días. Tan solo le imploraba al cielo con que aun siguiera allí, o que por lo menos no se molestara conmigo, pero que ingenua era al pensar aquello.  
"_Definitivamente me odiara". _Pensé mientras conectaba mi teléfono y comenzaba a buscar algún mensaje o llamada perdida de él.

– ¡Judy!, ¿Por qué saliste así corriendo, está todo bien? –Jack Savage llegó hasta mi lado viéndome con un gesto preocupado.

–Estoy bien, solamente tengo algo que hacer –respondí sin quitar la vista de mi teléfono.

–Si necesitas ayuda en algo, puedes decírmelo.

– Uhm... ¿Qué tan rápido puedes conseguirme un taxi?

Jack rió entre dientes.

– ¿Tanto extrañabas Zootopia que ya quieres llegar a casa?

– ¡No es eso!, necesito llegar a un lugar y rápido.

Jack me miró entrecerrando los ojos como si esperara a sacarme algo de más información con ello, pero no tenía tiempo de ponerme a explicarle la relación que teníamos Nick y yo, y de todas maneras aun no me parecía apropiado decirlo en voz alta y mucho menos con compañeros de trabajo.

– ¿Bueno?, Bob necesito que me hagas un favor –dijo mientras hacía una llamada, yo estaba demasiado preocupada por la falta de mensajes de Nick que ni siquiera puse atención con quien hablaba– Vale, muchas gracias Bob, te debo una. –Colgó el teléfono y se volteó a verme– Bien, el taxi llegara en cinco minutos, así que no tienes porq-

– ¡Muchas gracias! –exclamé antes de salir corriendo con mis cosas hacia la avenida principal, ignorando los gritos Jack llamando detrás de mí.

Llamé a mi novio por décima vez mientras intentaba terminar de maquillarme en el asiento trasero del taxi, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero definitivamente no lo hacía muy seguido.

–Vamos Nick, contesta, contesta...

– _¡Hola! _

– ¡Nick, gracias el cielo q-

–_Soy Nick Wilde, si por el momento no puedo contestarte probablemente este atrapando criminales... o solamente me quede dormido en el sillón, heh, como sea deja tu mensaje y esas cosas... _

– ¡Demonios! –Exclamé– Probablemente ya no quiera verme... jamás –dije horrorizada.

–Dese un poco de crédito Srta. Hopps, estoy seguro de que su novio la perdonara...

– ¿Tu lo crees, Bob?

Oh así de patética me veía, tanto que se me había escapado soltarle al conductor del taxi acerca de mi relación con Nick, sin mencionarle el hecho de que éramos de diferentes especies, pero aun así estaba demasiado imprudente al hablar y eso que no estaba intoxicada en alcohol como para hacerlo.

– ¡Claro! Después de lo que usted ha hecho por él, no creo que esto sea para tanto, además no es su culpa haberse quedado sin batería.

– Bueno, en eso tiene razón...

–Ahora, vaya y haga de su cumpleaños uno inolvidable... –alcé mi cabeza parando mis orejas y notando cómo ya habíamos llegado al restaurante.

– ¡Muchas gracias Bob! –le entregué el dinero del viaje y me apresure entrar al lujoso lugar, no sin antes regresar hacia la ventanilla del conductor– Uhm, por cierto, ¿pudiera no comentarle a Jack Savage de lo que hablamos? Es por razones personales...

–No se preocupe, no abriré el hocico –bromeó antes irse.

Sonreí de forma nerviosa, sin estar segura de sí aquel borrego de verdad se callaría eso, pero estaba más enfocada en encontrar a Nick dentro del restaurante. El aire fresco me pegó una vez que abrí la puerta. Una gacela bien vestida se encontraba cómo recepcionista del lugar sonriendo de aquella forma automática como cualquiera que tuviera que sonreír forzadamente.

–Buenas noches, ¿En qué le puedo servir?

–Una reservación a nombre de Judy Hopps.

– ¡Oh!, ¿Usted es la señorita Hopps? Su acompañante acaba de retirarse hace una hora, me pidió que le dejara esto... –la gacela me extendió un pedazo de servilleta, lo cual hizo que la volteara a ver extrañada, fruncí el ceño con suavidad.

– ¿Una servilleta?

–No tengo idea, solamente me pidió de favor que se lo diera. –se encogió de hombros.

Extendí el papel para toparme con un mensaje escrito en pluma.

"_De verdad creí que esta vez sería diferente, Judy." _

Suspiré con pesadez cerrando mis ojos, ahora sí que había arruinado las cosas.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó la hostess mirándome con preocupación.

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio y me retiré.

Corrí lo más rápido que aquellos molestos tacones me permitían, Nick no podría estar muy lejos, probablemente había regresado a su departamento así que me adelante a tomar otro taxi, esperando porque estuviera allí y esperando porque me escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

_Nick por favor perdóname. _

(Nick POV)

Estaba intentando quitarme todo aquel asunto de la cabeza mientras observaba mi vaso aún con algo whiskey, normalmente ante situaciones como esta solía emborracharme hasta no saber mi segundo nombre pero esa vez ni siquiera tenía ánimos de intoxicarme en alcohol. La música de aquel bar me estaba comenzando a retumbar en la cabeza, pero no quise ser grosero con Laurie y rechazar su invitación al lugar, después de desgraciadamente habérsela topado al salir de aquel restaurante. No era que me desagradara Laurie, pero simplemente quería estar solo. Escuché mi teléfono vibrar por décima vez, ya no eran mensajes si no llamadas las que estaba recibiendo.

– Ya olvídalo Zanahorias... –murmuré para mí mismo.

Realmente pensé que Judy no me defraudaría de esa manera, pero hacerlo en mi cumpleaños y sin avisarme antes siquiera era la cereza en el pastel.

–Okey, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí sentado mirando tu bebida? Porque creo que no te traje aquí para que la vigilaras... –dijo Laurie sentándose a un lado de mí. Sonreí un poco.

– ¿De verdad quieres que baile esa horrible música electrónica? Creí que te había dicho que era más de bailes de salón... cómo la salsa.

– ¿Salsa? –Alzó las cejas– Wow, eso si no me lo esperaba. Nick Wilde sabe sobre bailes románticos, tienes que enseñarme algún día.

Me encogí de hombros sonriendo de lado, pero tan rápido como mi sonrisa apareció se esfumó al mirar de reojo mi celular con otro mensaje de Judy. Suspiré pesado regresando mi mirada a la bebida, pero esta vez le di un trago.

– Hey, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿todo está bien?

–Bah, es algo tonto.

–Si es algo tonto entonces no debería de tenerte con esa cara –sabía lo insistente que podía ser Lau, por lo poco que la conocía sabía que iba a hacerme un montón de preguntas.

–Bueno, se supone que mi nov-..mejor amiga y yo íbamos a cenar hoy, pero termine esperándola una hora y pues... me dejo plantado.

–Oh vaya, lo siento Nick. Pero ¡hey!, no dejes que eso arruine tu noche de cumpleaños. Aparte, estoy segura que simplemente fue un malentendido y tal vez surgió alguna emergencia.

–No es solamente eso, ya lo ha hecho muchas veces y hace mucho que no la veo, últimamente lo que se pasa haciendo es... no presentarse cuando la necesito –murmuré al final recordando cuando se fue a aquella misión encubierto.

–Lo que necesitas es distraerte un poco, ya no pensar en eso por el momento.

–Ojalá fuera así de sencillo.

No escuché reclamo alguno de mi nueva compañera, así que miré hacia a un lado para unos segundos después ser jalado de mi camisa hasta la pista.

–Lau, por favor, no estoy de humor...–le pedí mientras me zafaba fácilmente de su agarre.

– ¡Espera! –alzó una pata y observé cómo se acercaba al DJ detrás de aquel equipo de sonido, hablando con él.

– ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? –Alcé una ceja en cuanto regreso a mi lado.

–Dijiste que preferías salsa, ¿no es así? –sonrío victoriosa al ver mi cara confundida en cuanto la música cambiaba de ritmo totalmente– Y yo te prometí una distracción.

–Laurie...

–Nada de Laurie, dijiste que me enseñarías así que... anda que todos nos están viendo raro aquí parados solamente.

Vi a la coneja que estaba frente a mí, no iba a hacerle pasar un mal rato tan solo por mi mal humor, y quizás no estaba tan ebrio pero tenía la cantidad de alcohol correcta para seguirle la corriente a mi compañera y comenzar a bailar con ella, olvidándome de todo el asunto con Judy, tan solo por un momento.

–Cuando dijiste que sabías bailar salsa, creí que estabas bromeando, pero... vaya, me dejaste sin palabras.

– ¡Ja! Y yo creí que de verdad te había dado un ataque de hiperventilación por lo rápido que te hice girar –bromeé un poco mientras entrabamos al edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento.

–Sabes bailar Wilde, pero aun así me pisaste dos veces.

–Eso es porque TU no te movías cuando yo te decía. –reí por lo bajo.

–Ah vaya, con que puedes reír, ¿ah? Espero que te hayas divertido Nick, aunque sea un poco.

Asentí con la cabeza con suavidad, tan solo sonriendo de forma sutil mientras subíamos las escaleras. Saque las llaves de mi departamento una vez que paramos frente a la puerta, y voltee a ver a mi compañera.

–Gracias. De verdad, por no dejar que me hundiera en mi depresión. Sé que a veces puedo ser algo necio pero aprecio lo que hiciste por mí.

Ella me sonrío.

–Gracias a ti por permitirme hacer algo por ti, y no cerrarte. Admito que eso me hace sentir algo importante... –se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Claro que eres importante!

–Me refiero importante en tu vida, Nick –me miró tomando mis manos.

–Oh... –reí con algo de nerviosismo– Oye, escucha Laurie yo...

–¿Nick? –escuché una tercer voz. La voz dulce y melodiosa que no escuchaba desde hace un mes, volteé mi mirada para ver a Judy en el umbral de la puerta de mi departamento.


End file.
